


A Bit of An Odd Compromise

by MintySkulls



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because we all could use that y'know?, Bottom Xemnas, It's not like some full-on AB0 thing though it's an adaption some vamps have, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not all of us are fictional people: use a condom, Oneshot, Pheromones, Saix is horny on main basically, Vampire AU, Vampire Hunter AU, [the killers voice] it was only a battle fic how did it end up like this, also: foreplay is important people!!!!!!! and it's nice, mild sensory alteration but nothing that affects lucidity, since they're snoozing so much anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 21:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintySkulls/pseuds/MintySkulls
Summary: Being a vampire hunter isn't an easy job, nor is it a fun one. There are all kinds of vampires with their own family's abilities, dispositions, and degree of being civilized, so taking one down without much intel is very much a wildcard of experiences. You can't just bust in assuming one is just like the last one you confronted. When Xemnas' previous successes with pureblood vampires gets to his head a bit, he heads out on his newest mission and his hubris proves to be a flawed thing.Involves dead bodies, blood, gore, and violence, so this is not for you if you can't handle it. And it has cute bats!





	A Bit of An Odd Compromise

            Hunting vampires sucked, no pun intended. Not only were they _very_ particular people, but they also tended to dwell in very isolated and hard to reach areas. This one was no exception.

            Xemnas also had to infiltrate an old castle to find this vampire, which was surprisingly common. It was just all the nice dark corners and how quiet it was, he figured. The different aspect to this one was that this vampire had a penchant for doing more than biting. He liked to eviscerate and drop off what he didn’t want to eat at the gates of the trespasser’s village.

            He was also pretty tough, even flaunting a cross to the face which left an X across it after a fight against a well-known priest who had a few fisticuffs in his day. He won and there was a silver cross wrapped in intestines stabbed into the ground in front of his village. This kind of “note” he’d leave was unusual for a vampire, but they were still sentient things thus different from one-another.

            Yeah, a specialist was needed, or someone the village could give less of a shit about. Xemnas was called for those reasons. Okay, well, it was mostly the latter reason because they locals saw him as cannon-fodder. They had a priest who was also a hunter, but he was a last resort and the people liked him; they’d rather keep the guy they’ve known for decades over the guy who walked on in their village a day ago. Xemnas was a foreigner and not exactly world-renowned, so the expectation of random people worrying about getting eaten alive worrying about _him_ was low. Money was money, though, and they let him stay in the inn for free while he was there.

            Donning his thick black robes, cloak, and his tools of the trade, he set off from the implied safety of society. It was warm, it being summer, but he wanted to be alive after this. He’d be lying if he claimed he wasn’t already sweating, though.

            It was as if he’d stepped through some portal into another, darker realm once he left the village. All the insects, creatures, and birds out at night shushed until all he could hear was his breathing and his heartbeat.

            _It’s as if this place itself doesn’t want me here._

            The forest was silent; not even a cricket dared leap or chirp. He shouldered through the brush with the moon at his back, eyes trained on the visible white tower. It rose past the ancient trees like a shooting star blasting into the sky, vines tapering like wisps of smoke. In fact, it seemed like the only part of the castle left aside from some brick and stone scattered around with time. The vampire liked smaller spaces, maybe? If all he was doing in there was sleeping, then his biggest concern wasn’t going to be a spacious master bedroom and what-have-you. Usually they’d like some wiggle room, though.

            The trek there wasn’t terribly hard, but it was unnerving with him being the only thing making any sound which made his attempt at stealth moot. He sighed in relief upon reaching the base of the tower and hearing a creek babble nearby. He cautiously walked down to it, thirst finally getting to him and the drying sweat on his skin only being replaced with more frequency. His footfalls sounded like cannons booming in contrast to the silence.

            Kneeling down, he cupped some water in his hands and drank. God, that was good. He listened for any movement, but there was still nothing. He’d hate to live here.

            A squeak and leathery wing hitting his shoulder made Xemnas jolt. The bat turned and flew back to him, landing on his arm.

            Xemnas reached up a gloved hand and petted its head, chuckling and a bit perplexed. It wasn’t the vampire, seeing as they couldn’t actually turn into normal-sized bats and the form of feeding the one he was going after was a bit more violent than usual. They _did_ tend to attract actual bats for some reason, though, so it may be a little more tame than usual. It might have been a symbiotic relationship of alerting and protection. A few more peaceful vampires who mostly consumed their own livestock and death-row prisoners used and sold the feces of their bats to other farmers, so they got a lot of benefits out of keeping them around. Also, they were cute.

            “Alright, you don’t need to be collateral damage.” Xemnas murmured as he plucked the bat from his sleeve.

            It squeaked in protest and landed on his shoulder. Persistent little bugger. Fine.

            Stretching, he gazed up at the tower. That was a _lot_ of stairs.

            Something white or extremely pale in his peripheral caught his eye. He glanced over without moving his head, not wanting whatever it may be to know he saw them. The person, who looked like a man from where he stood, calmly stepped behind the tower.

            Brows furrowing, Xemnas sneaked through the river and around the tower as well. There was nothing there. Either there was a person or spirit wandering around in the woods or he found his vampire. No point in dilly-dallying. Xemnas groaned and squeezed through a gap in the doorway where there wasn’t rubble blocking it. He hoped he didn’t have to make a quick escape. Really, why did the vampire have to live in the _top_ of the tower? It made sense _why_ , but if Xemnas had to run it wouldn’t be ideal for him at all. The situation was risky enough as it was considering how he was going after a vampire at _night_ , but this made it even more so. Hey, he was experienced and may or may not be a little cocky due to his success rate. He wasn’t dead yet!

            He grimaced at how loud his footsteps were and hugged the wall. Also, there was blood oozing down the stairs! Pleasant. This vampire was not a stickler for hygiene or was very, very, hungry. He unsheathed his blessed dagger and holy water as he neared the door. He put his ear to the door, but there was nothing.

            The room at the top of the tower was a little bigger than he anticipated, and it had a balcony. Some ancient, faded tapestry flapped in the wind over the broken-down bed and single chair. There was also what remained of the upper half of some poor soul in the middle of the room. Despite that half-finished meal on the floor, the vampire himself wasn’t in sight.

            Xemnas returned to sticking near the wall and inched over to the balcony to peer out of it. Again, nothing. Maybe this was one of the nesting areas for the vampire and not so much his actual, permanent home.

            Actually, if he was bouncing from place to place, that might mean he had offspring he was keeping elsewhere and he kept his meals in various places to return to as a continuous scent of food would attract other vampires… or just went against the vampire status quo for some reason. A vampire swamped in protective parental rage was a lost cause trying to deal with. Xemnas made the mistake of trying to take a mother down and she almost ripped a lot of him off.

            “You appear lost.”

            Xemnas’ head shot to the gloomy ceiling that was swamped in darkness. He heard the clink of chains and some of them caught some light as they swayed, a human arm having one of them wrapped around it. Warily looking up, he caught a pair of eyes reflecting and eventually the glint of razor-sharp teeth came into view as the thing stood upside-down while gripping the chains.

            Whoever this was leapt down. Gods above. The man was sculpted like a statue come alive, golden eyes glinting in the stark moonlight and laces of his white shirt dangling and letting a decent amount of his chest remain exposed. He otherwise wore some dark gray pants and knee-high boots. Given the cleanliness of his clothes despite how and what vampires ate and the blood occupying around his mouth and on his hands, he probably ate upside-down and kept his meals up there. His damp pallid skin and blue hair glistened from his time in the creek. In fact, he looked more like a siren than he did a vampire and should belong in the water. But yes, looked like the guy he just saw.

            He was also the vampire he was looking for, considering the scar on his face.

            “You look familiar, too.” The vampire stated flatly.

            There was supposed to be humor in there somewhere…probably.

            His cold eyes flicked to the dagger and they only darkened.

            “You must truly be a fool to attempt to slay me, let alone at night.”

            “I’m merely a confident man who has his reasons to feel as such.” Xemnas said, gripping the hilt of his dagger harder.

            The vampire huffed and took a step closer to him.

            “Then convince me.”

            Teeth bared and arms snapping and stretching into massive bat-like wings, he lunged at Xemnas.

            The room was less than ideal to fight in, especially when the most Xemnas could do was to leap back against the door and duck under the vampire’s wings. Was he terribly worried or pessimistic about this? Not really, but he’d rather fight him in a dungeon or chamber or something; those were usually roomy horizontally and the chances of getting a concussion from falling down stairs was much lower.

            Xemnas dodged another swipe and slammed the dagger into the vampire’s shoulder, prompting an enraged roar. He went for the heart but was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

            God, this one was strong—stronger and way more hands-on than most vampires; a lot less slash-and-dash. He wrapped his wings around Xemnas, trapping and squeezing him.

            Xemnas could feel his legs get further restrained by the vampire clamping his thighs against them. Also, they were quite literally chest-to-chest and hips-to-hips. Oh, for fuck’s sake. Was he going to murder him or fuck him? The thick robes he was wearing were both a blessing and a curse at the moment.

            “Don’t take me for an imbecile.”  The vampire snarled. “I knew you were here, you saw me. You’re a foreigner, no less, I can tell by your dialect. Don’t challenge lore you don’t know.”

            Air forced out of him, Xemnas’ squirms got a little more desperate.

            “Considering the “gifts” you leave for the locals, I expected you to offer me up as one to them if you’d known I was there. I assumed you were sleeping in or hunting and didn’t care much.” He grunted.

            He wriggled out of the vampire’s winged grasp enough to release his arm. Stabbing the dagger upward and toward his opponent’s chest again, he gasped for fresh air.

            The vampire’s thumb digit clamped around the blade. There was no grotesque bubbling or hissing of his flesh, which was unusual. It was just like any other stab wound. The vampire sneered and gripped the blade harder, other wing’s elongated thumb digit pressing down on Xemnas’ throat.

            He hissed. “I am no mere vampire.”

            “A Dhampir?” Xemnas choked, squirming to free his legs.

            But still, wouldn’t they still have a weakness to the holy?

            “A stranger union.”

            Wrenching the claw from his neck, Xemnas gasped, “Half-incubus or succubus?”

            The vampire scoffed, pointed ears tilting down. “…You flatter me none.”

            Hissing again, but this time without words, the vampire leaned closer and his wings turned back into arms with grotesque snaps. Hearing his bones and flesh shift wasn’t pleasant, but it apparently didn’t hurt vampires for the most part; something about mental blocks or high pain tolerance. He threw the dagger across the room and lowered himself over Xemnas again, straddling him.

            “The moon blesses me this strength,” He said, tilting his head and opening his cut hand, “and some immunity.”

            “Lycan hybrid, vampire dominant.” _I’d never met one of you before._

            “So I am. You should have brought a gun and those silver bullets. Any good bounty hunter has those.” The vampire hummed smugly.

            Xemnas got his breath back, keeping his eyes as north as possible. This fight sure was…enthralling and full of a lot of literal friction. At least this mix of lineage explained the bouncing around to various places he did. Werewolves weren’t exactly homebodies if they didn’t have to be.

            “Would this be an appropriate time to plead my case and ask if I may leave?” He asked, propping himself up on his elbows.

            “You know well that I cannot trust you to actually respect that.”

            Xemnas chuckled nervously. His eyes went from the torso on the ground about five feet away, the ceiling, the vampire’s stare, and at the blood that was fresh enough to transfer some onto his robes. This was quite the situation.

            The vampire propped Xemnas’ chin up, needle-sharp teeth glinting.

“I’ve already eaten, so killing you now is a waste. The summer rots flesh so quickly. What a shame.”

            Xemnas really had to roll his eyes at how most vampires just _loved_ keeping corpses around as long as they were tasty and attractive; it was strange and morbid but not surprising. They’d probably hoard every victim they could if they could preserve the bodies perfectly—probably would elect to not eat some of their favorites.

            The vampire’s face loomed closer to Xemnas’, adding, “And how could anyone let you become a holy man? So much unlike the wrathful brutes and old men who have the gall to contest me. You don’t strike me as a man who gives up the worldly pleasures to suck the cocks of saints and spew hypocrisies.”

            “I’m not. I’m simply a professional hunter who knows plenty of tactics by such people.”

            “Ah. Of course,” the vampire muttered, seeming like he wanted to roll his eyes too, “you didn’t come here _shrieking_ hymns and prayers.”

            “I don’t exactly feel like preaching tolerance and peace and condemning things outside of peoples’ control at the same time. That’s the clergy’s jobs.”

            That earned him a sneer.

            “Yet you still condemn and kill.” The vampire stated.

            “When whatever it is requires killing. I have no qualms with vampires and whatever else who don’t eat villagers and stay out of my business.” Xemnas paused. “You, however, eat villagers, so I had to come here.”

            Apparently humored, the vampire gave him a charming, hungry smile. “You’re a lovely change of pace. It’d be a shame to reduce you into rot.”

            “Vampires, such lustful creatures.” Xemnas mused. “You’re no exception.”

            “You seem to have no objections.” The Vampire said as he pushed Xemnas’ bangs out of his face, leaving a smudge of his previous victim’s blood as well as his own on his cheek and forehead.

            “I am by no means a celibate man.” Xemnas stated, heat rising to his face and another choice place.

            “Lustful creature.” The vampire mocked. “Perhaps I can still make use of you.”

            “How is that?”

            “You may be foolishly confident, but you surely aren’t that dense.”

            Xemnas simply smiled coyly.

            “You don’t make for much of a hunter if you so easily become seduced by what you’re out to slay.” The vampire added, though it sounded more amused than previous statements.

            “I’m not dead yet.”

            “I wouldn’t push that.” The vampire snarled, hand gripping Xemnas’ throat again and pushing his head back down. “You are every part as vulnerable as the other men I’ve dropped the remnants off of.”

            Now was not the time for an attitude, and Xemnas guessed he could get out of this relatively unharmed if he kept it cordial but honest.

            “I surely am.” He said.

            Xemnas felt the tense legs keeping his together relax and the hand leave his throat. He sat up and slid back until he hit the wall. The bat squeaked in protest and finally flew off.

            The vampire rose while rubbing his cut hand, stating, “My name is Saïx. You’ll need it lest you beg for your life.”

            He sat down on the bed, relaxed and one leg folded over the other but watching every movement Xemnas made like a suspicious cat.

            “What are you going to do?” He asked, eyeing him hungrily.

            Still out of breath, Xemnas stood and shuffled over while he distractedly fixed his coat.

            “It’s not as though they expect me back until morning, so I'll humor you. At least you have the courtesy of allowing us to use the bed.”

            “I’m not barbaric. I can quell my hunger until we make it to something softer than the floor. I find myself surprised that you’re the same.”

            Xemnas sat down. The bed was rather stiff, but it wasn’t like vampires who were more on the feral side could afford to just _buy_ a better one; most humans who lived in the most modern societies couldn’t.

            Saïx pushed him down onto his back and slid a hand down his chest in an effort to find where the hell he could even undo Xemnas’ hunting garb.

            Xemnas muttered about a clasp that held his cloak together in the front, not fond of the idea of Saïx just tearing them off his body despite how much of a turn-on that would be at the moment and how overheated he was. He would like to be able to put them back _on._

            While Saïx figured that out and made progress in undressing him, Xemnas took the opportunity to look Saïx over now that he wasn’t fighting an angry vampire, but a horny vampire (who was possibly just foul-tempered). He did like what he saw, though. He also accepted that it would be way better for him to stay on the submissive side for this—though it wasn’t like he was complaining about that.

            His skin prickled.

            “Do you typically lust after your targets like this?” Saïx asked, unbuttoning Xemnas' long coat.

            “Sometimes, though it’s not a common occurrence.” Xemnas replied, then added. “It must be something in the air.”

            “Are you daft? Of course there is. We’re in season, right now.”

            Oh. Xemnas figured they were more aligned with the schedules of the more civilized vampires and having an all-year-round sexual hunger, but perhaps that was simply not bred into the bloodlines of the feral ones. This was probably also why Xemnas was still alive at the moment. Though he didn’t know pheromones given off by vampires could be detected by humans let alone influence them (read: make them horny and likely to lead to a horniness-induced death), huh.

            Saïx leaned down and licked the side of his neck, teeth brushing against the tender (and sweaty) skin. His hands strayed and tugged at Xemnas’ waist-band eagerly.

            “Mating season functions with…well, mating in mind.” Xemnas said thoughtfully. “I don’t think you’d get anything of that benefit out of this.”

            “As long as we get off, our bodies are satisfied. We aren’t purely animalistic, and you humans get off all the time without reproduction in mind, too. It’s also almost like you think I don’t know what a penis is even though I have one attached to me.”

            “Well, _long-term_ and multi-generational benefits to your species, I suppose.” Xemnas conceded, more to himself.

            Saïx finally got past his cape, coat, and was unlacing his shirt eagerly. Nice pecs. He then paused and looked to him.

            “Do you have lubricant?” He asked as he pensively kneaded one of said pecs.

            “Ah, yes.” Xemnas muttered as he reached over in his belt to grab a small vial.

            Saïx watched him and took it, adding, “I believe the real question is _why_ you have lubricant.”

            “Sometimes I need to stick my hands and arms into tight spaces, some mechanisms need to be slickened, and sometimes this happens.”

            “It’s…meant for _people_ , though, correct?”

            “Yes.”

            Nodding, Saïx sat up and unbuttoned his pants but didn’t whip it out just yet. He had something planned beforehand. He gripped Xemnas’ hip, other hand running up and down his chest and stomach and appreciating how toned he was. He leaned over him.

            “Have you ever had sex while venom was in your system?”

            “I can’t say I have. Most don’t use it as they kill whatever comes across them and don’t want to keep them alive. Would you care to demonstrate what it can do so long as it’s not paralyzing and it’s nonlethal?”

            _I’d like to know what it does and feels like._

            Saïx pushed his face sideways and down into the mattress, teeth pricking into his skin teasingly. He took a deep breath and practically slammed his bared teeth into his neck.

            Xemnas gasped. He shivered in response to the shock, pain, and sensation of Saïx lapping up the blood while rubbing him through his pants. He didn’t feel the thicker, gel-like substance that can turn humans into vampires ooze onto his skin, though; that stuff burned upon contact regardless of whether the skin was broken or not.

            “Now we bide our time until it spreads through you and takes effect. It shouldn’t take long.” Saïx stated, sitting back on his heels. “Let us prepare.”

            He pulled Xemnas’ pants down (since the shock was still a bit much for him) upon receiving a weak nod and popped open the vial. Once he got enough lubricant on his fingers, he nudged his legs apart.

            The experience this time for Xemnas was…different. His high heartrate obviously spread the venom faster than prey who were sleeping or weren’t in a generally sexual situation. Venom was used in more calm situations--vampires didn't waste it on people they planned on killing quickly or at all. Everything was tingling and the sensation of fingers sliding into him felt oddly warm in a way akin to resting a hot towel on his skin. He could feel his pulse moving through him and swore every voluntary muscle he moved sent mini waves of pleasure through him.

            He bent his knees and dug his heels into the mattress as Saïx slid up against him and nibbled and licked up his chest and neck. A wave of heat rushed over his entirety. He didn’t know how to describe it other than like stepping out of a cool home into hot, humid air while his entire body felt the pins and needles like that of an asleep leg or foot. As the wave settled, tactile sensations no longer tingled but were amplified threefold. Any ounce of pain he was feeling earlier, however, was now lost in a fog of overstimulation and the sound of blood rushing in his ears. Despite this, he was still aware in a more heightened sense to compensate for the cacophony of input his senses were pulling at the moment.

            “It smells like it’s in your system.” Saïx stated while he slid his fingers out and reached up and rubbed his bite wound with his other hand to prompt some blood to the surface. “Yes, it’s thinner and smells sweeter.”

            Xemnas softly moaned at the sensation.

            “Does it hurt?” Saïx asked.

            “No. It’s very warm.” Xemnas murmured. “And it’s intense.”

            Saïx sighed and wiped his wet hand on the side of the bed. “That’s how it’s supposed to work. It makes anyone who regularly feeds us recover better without the pain and trauma. I can’t believe you haven’t gotten venom injected before, though.”

            “They didn’t have the courtesy, I guess.” Xemnas joked albeit with a slightly thoughtful tone to it.

            “You’re welcome, then.” Saïx smirked, spreading his legs apart further. “Also, you need more vitamin C.”

            “Noted, but what does that have to do with this?”

            “You smell like it.” Saïx replied, hoisting Xemnas’ hips up toward his.

            He pushed into him, only going about halfway and then pulling back out to the head. He slid back in and loomed over him with eyes blazing with animalistic hunger. Those blazing irises were soon obscured as his eyes shut and he bowed his head while he found a rhythm and stuck to it.

            It didn’t appear to be an “I’m going to tear out your throat and eat you right now” kind of hunger so much as a “I’m going to fuck you senseless to the point where we’re going to take days to recover from this” kind of thing. Heat was one hell of a thing and Xemnas was glad that wasn’t something humans dealt with; it was probably insufferable if nobody was around to help one out with that or there wasn’t time to take care of it alone. He was sure the half-lycan aspect of Saïx probably also made it worse and amplified, and not just the usual suddenly having a libido for 3 months before it going away. Vampires already had incredibly brief windows for this kind of thing, so it would be a shock to suddenly experience, especially if after hibernating for months to years. No wonder certain local types of them evolved to have a year-round but much more tame version of this; less psychological distress, probably.

            Although, he could appreciate it and the intensity and passion it brought at the moment. He let his head flop back and wrapped his legs around Saïx’s waist. He didn’t know what to do with his hands since he wasn’t sure how Saïx would react to him looping them around his neck and shoulders, so he opted to grip the mattress with one and let the other rest above his head.

           The harder and faster they went, the more the intensified sensations built up. Xemnas felt numb, but at the same time like every cell in his body was combusting. It was bizarre, and terrifying, but it felt _good_. With every ounce of pressure against his prostate came another wave adding on, building up to that desired climax. He almost felt like he didn’t even need to breathe anymore, like his lungs and all his other organs were replaced with soft static.

            Saïx’s grip on his hips was tight enough to cause bruises as he slowed and hunched forward. He cursed under his breath, moving one hand and using it to support himself. He was breathing through gritted teeth, thrusting harder and rougher with twitching hips, and his eyes were squeezed shut to retain some form of composure and suppress some form of a moan or scream. A need for retained dignity, perhaps.

            A quivering rumble of his name made him open them again.

            “Oh, you look good like this.” Saïx breathed, voice wavering and eyes flickering with amusement mixed in with all that lust and anticipation.

            “Do you want to make me look better?” Xemnas asked, chest heaving and eyes half-lidded.

            Grinning, Saïx tilted his head and brought it closer to his. Kissing was not his strong suit, as one would expect from someone who is seldom around people except when hanging them up by chains and eating them. It was a surprise he would even do that since kissing was more of a human thing than a vampire or werewolf thing. Vampires liked to rub and werewolves groomed and cleaned each other. There were no complaints, though, because he wasn't by any means _bad_ at it.

            He pulled away and nibbled on his neck again, much to Xemnas' silent chagrin, leaving the taste of blood and viscera behind. He moved his other hand from Xemnas’ hip to his neglected cock. Much to his pleasure, his slow, teasing pumps were earning him some squirming and moaning. Had he known this would happen earlier in their encounter, he would have bottomed instead; he just didn't know if he could trust him in any form earlier.

            Xemnas was well endowed but still reasonable. It was also odd to say, maybe, but his dick was pretty.

            The venom must have been leaving Xemnas’ system, as the familiar tingling returned. The intensity of everything eased into something more manageable and natural—something he was finding himself relieved by since he was already feeling exhausted by how much he took in. It was leaving him vulnerable and painfully close.

            “Saïx,” he softly gasped, “please,”

            “I like it when you say my name.” Saïx purred in reply. “Had I the time and energy, I’d make you say it more.”

            He aligned his thrusts with the pace of his hand. He was close, and he could tell Xemnas was too. Both had forgone sex for quite a while, so the fact that they lasted this long already was impressive.

            Shuddering, Xemnas grasped Saïx’s shoulder and arm and arched his back as he moaned throatily and came. That build-up of stimulation finally broke the dam holding it in and wreaked a wonderful havoc on him.

            The abrupt tightness around him lead Saïx to climax seconds after, leaving him sweating and content. He weakly pulled out and simply sat there on his knees gazing down at Xemnas.

            “That was quite the deviation from how I expected this to go.” Xemnas mumbled between his pants, tiredly smirking up at him.

            Saïx simply nodded. Riding on the afterglow, he slowly but limply laid down and rested his head in the crook of Xemnas’ neck. Humans were very warm, almost hot by his standards.

            “Do you really trust me enough to fall asleep right next to me?” He asked.

            “You don’t look as though you would even try anything at this point.”

            “ _Mm._ Good, because I won’t unless _you_ attempt something.”

            That was a solid compromise, and they both quickly dozed off.

\---

            The sensation of something wet roused Xemnas from his sleep. He groaned softly and cracked one eye open and saw Saïx licking at his neck wound. That wasn't unusual for vampires to do, especially when one of their parents was a werewolf, but it was usually reserved for lovers and family. Okay, maybe Xemnas counted somewhat as the former even though it was one encounter. He still wanted to make sure he wasn't being fed on, though.

            “What’re you doing…?” He grumbled.

            “Cleaning your wounds. However if you prefer I don’t, I’ll simply care for mine.” Saïx scoffed and brought his wounded hand up to lick instead.

            How did he ignore it until now? High pain tolerance, maybe. His shoulder seemed to be almost healed already, probably due to how much flesh and blood he'd eaten before Xemnas got there. Hands, though, for some reason, required longer. Possibly because of all of the bones, nerves, and tendons and it was a less centralized part of the body.

            “Here, let me…” Muttered Xemnas while he reached over and dug through his small satchel attached to his belt for some bandages.

            Saïx tilted his head in curiosity, frowning slightly. “I’m sure you know we heal faster than you and our saliva prevents infection.”

            “It’d still help to keep it covered.” Xemnas retorted as he wrapped the bandages around the wounded area that had noticeably begun to heal around the muscle already.

            Saïx relented and laid his head back down on Xemnas’ shoulder as he watched him carefully. Once it was dressed, he let it flop onto his chest and eye the body on the floor.

 

             “What do you plan on doing?” He asked while considering breakfast, “You came here to kill me, so what are you going to do?”

            Xemnas stared out the window, frowning. He was silent.

            “Did a one-off seriously alter your decision?” Saïx also asked.

            “Somewhat. You’re not a fully-feral vampire like I thought you may have been, can you stop eating humans so you won’t be hunted down?”

            “Food is food, but humans are slowest and softest.”

            Xemnas sighed.

            “You _are_ nomadic in nature, aren’t you? Can’t you go somewhere else and eat whatever you find there?”

            “That would require getting past many human communities.” Saïx retorted as he rose and pulled his pants back up.

            “True. Not many take kindly to you. You’ll inevitably be chased out of here eventually, however.” Xemnas said, peering anxiously up at the ceiling that he could somewhat see now given the rising sun.

            It looked as grisly as he imagined, and he figured out where about six recently missing villagers went.

“Do you want to accompany me?” He asked, tearing his stare from the ceiling to Saïx as he rolled onto his side.

            Slowing his process of putting his boot back on, Saïx glared up at him incredulously.

            “ _Pardon...?_ ”

            “To come with and travel with me. I’m sure we can find somewhere more secluded that leads to less murder on your part.” Xemnas rolled onto his side, waving his hand in a circular motion for some type of emphasis. “Everyone wins, and I’m sure there’s some form of abandoned estate sitting around far from everyone due to human superstition. Travel to and from that shouldn’t be difficult since you’re one who can fly.”

            Saïx was quiet as he continued to get dressed and run his fingers through his hair.

            “What about the villagers? You have to go back, right?”

            “We can meet up on the western exit of it in the woods. You know that old cottage there that only has three walls left and a stone bench? I’ll meet you there.”

            “…Fine. What can you give as evidence that I’m apparently slain, though?”

            “The fact that I’m alive but roughed up, mostly. And the upcoming lack of murders.”

            Okay, true. Saïx snorted and walked over to the balcony to lean against the railing. He looked over his shoulder, saying, “I’ll wait for you to get ready. I have nothing to gather here.”

            Xemnas nodded and forced his sore body to be vertical. He didn’t bother to fix his shirt since nobody would see it and slipped his coat on.

            “You’ll likely need this more than I will at the moment. Even if the sun won’t kill you, I‘m sure you’re extremely sensitive to it.” He stated, handing his hooded cape to Saïx, who hesitantly took it.

            “To an extent.” Was all Saïx muttered as he slipped it on and watched Xemnas walk across the room to pick up his dagger from where it landed.

            They departed soon after, the pale sunlight filtering through the trees and glimmering in the creek. Still, it was silent aside from the softly gurgling water. They got a drink, Saïx washed his face, and they continued on their way.

            While Xemnas retraced his steps, Saïx opted to mostly study him.

            “Based on the stresses of what you do and how old humans typically live around here, I’m guessing you have 30 or less years to live....” He began.

            “Xemnas. My name is Xemnas. Also, that sounds accurate.” _But I could also die due to a variety of reasons tomorrow and so on…_

            “Do you want me to do something about that?”

            “You almost did something about that last night.”

            “Yes, but I could turn you once we get somewhere with a bit less suspicion. I’m sure you know how it requires time for adjustment and recuperation.” Saïx said.

            They stepped over a particularly large log and kept going, Xemnas speeding up to keep in pace with Saïx, asking, “It’s always an option, but why do you think I would want to?”

            “I would imagine flying and being able to see in the dark would make your job easier, and it’d make you immortal to some capacity. Besides, you won’t die in the sunlight or from basic anti-vampire weaponry via simple exposure.”

            “That _is_ true. I’ll think about it. My body’s already going to need some rest before we go doing anything out of the ordinary to it again.” Xemnas groaned.

            He wished he could have stayed asleep longer, but that bed would have killed his back further and he had places to be. Maybe they’d find a nice cheap inn elsewhere. The cheaper places didn't care what their guests were, so long as they paid and didn't murder anyone in the rooms.

            Nodding, Saïx folded his arms and watched the leaves rustle above. “I like my mates _alive_ , thank you.”

            There was a 30 second pause, leading him to hesitantly look over at him at any indication that he offended him or made him uncomfortable.

            “I suppose I _do_ count as that now, don’t I?” Xemnas finally mused, looking up from a small map he had of nearby towns. “Does your bloodline of vampire usually move this fast? I’ve met quite a few who are more the slow romancing, pearl-clutching type who take years to even hold hands.”

            “Occasionally. We usually opt to do that and let it evolve over time if we can. Backwards to what humans apparently do, I’ve heard.” Saïx uttered, ears twitching downward.

            Xemnas slowed to a stop. “For the most part, but not always. I assure you, there are plenty of people who have no nuptial association but get to know each other intimately."

            He slowly resumed and glimpsed at the high log wall surrounding the village only a good hundred feet away. "We’re getting close, anyone who’s right outside could see us. Now would be the good time to split up.”

            With a quiet but serious “alright,” Saïx disappeared into the foliage.

            Xemnas watched him disappear, then wondered if Saïx was even going to request he stay around or would simply accept him as a fling if he did try to leave alone. He’d have to ask him. Maybe he was legitimately interested in him now, too, or perhaps this was simply convenient for both of them. Shaking his head and focusing on the task at hand, he slipped out his blood-soaked dagger as another piece of "evidence" and made his way to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a shorter drabble about them just battling but it uhhhhhhhhhhhh did This. When I say I'm writing drabbles, assume at least 4 of them are going to be long and don't technically count as drabbles.


End file.
